Guardian Angel
by RikuSora
Summary: Riku is a guardian angel sended to protect a boy. What happens when Riku starts to have feelings for the human teenager?, read to find out! RXS, ?X?
1. Default Chapter

Hi every body, this is my first fanfic, please bear with me and read the label down there.

Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Squareenix owes them. Thank you for accepting

This is shonen-ai story thing don't proceed if you don't like.

Chapter1

Time to move

A time proceeds when an angel grows as they proceed a whole new job, and a whole new life.

"Oh man, I wonder what the boss wants with me", Riku freaked in a low posture.

"Riku, he will be right with you in a few minutes", Aerith, the secretary responded.

Riku sat in the waiting room, wondering what was he called for. He has been a messenger for about eight-years. Riku started working in the 'Angel express' since he was eight-flights old. He knows that he is about to turn Sixteen-flights next week.

Riku sat and thought about what he is being called for. "What have I done to make an urgent meeting", Riku thought". "I wonder if He's mad about the prank I sended to Cera, wait is Cera still mad about it"? "I thought I told Destiny to explain the whole situation"? "Awww man, I'm in trouble",Riku cursed in his head. Maybe, he wasn't sure what things are going to happen next. Angels are special creatures, but they don't know about the future.

"Riku deer, it's your turn to go in", answered Aerith in a calm voice.

Riku was snapped in reality when Aerith called him. "Oh...uh...I'll be right there",Riku answered numbly.

Riku stood up from the sofa he was sitting on. He started walking on the gold and marvel hall. He waved good bye to the secretary and proceeded.

Riku is a special angel created in a very special way. All angels were created in different ways. He was gifted with a special talent to talk to humans in dreams and visions. He is a very strong angel that loves to play ruff with his friends like Cera for instance, maybe that's why he thought he got in trouble about the pranks he gave her.

The silver-haired angel stood near a door with some written words that read "knock, and you shall be heard". Riku replied as the nervous angel knocked the door.

"please, proceed Riku I have some important news for you".

"Urm,hello Father Lord, did you requested to speak with me"?

"Yes, please sit down and make yourself at home"

Riku sat and awed the office that his boss made. His boss created these beautiful flowers that sparkled like diamonds, the golden chair he sat and admired how construable it is. HE really admire the work that his boss makes.

"Sir, I already apol..." Riku was cut of by the boss' chuckled at the worried angel.

"Don't worry I understand, it's not t hat what I wanted to talk about" answered the calm Lord.

"Oh,okaaaaay, so what was I called for sir, uh with respect of course", answered Riku with a relief on his face.

"Well Riku, You are about to turn sixteen-flights old". "You are now old enough to go for the next level".

"Remember, there are four types of jobs: Archangel, guardian angel, messenger angel, and warrior angel".

"I don't understand sir, what does this has to do with me?" asked Riku with a frown.

"Well, Leon the Angel leader trained you to fight, protect, and send messenger". "This special teaching is for guardian angels". "Your first job was to be a messenger, and what a wonderful messenger you are!", responded the Lord with a wonderful, yet fearful expression.

"Sooo, I'm a guardian angel, hmmm.....who do I have to guard?", questioned Riku while fiddling with his wings.

"I want you to guard a deer child of mine, his name is Sora Hikari, He accepted me a few days ago, and I want a guardian to protect him from all the trouble, you got that Riku?".

"Yes sir, when do I have to meet him?", asked Riku.

"Today!".

"But are you sure that I'm ready for this sir ,uh....not that you don't know what you're doing or something.....",yet again he was cut off with an angry God. "Okay sir, I-Ill go right now", replied a scared Riku.


	2. Going to start packing

Wow!!!! , my first fic and I have two reviews, YAY!!!!!. Yeah, ohm the mistake really was stupid and remember, first fanfic, first time using the publishesXD.

I want to thank my two readers "Sai-ro Aura Feana", and "Hieibst buddy 888", This chapter I wrote is just for the heck of it!!!

::Disclaimer:: I don't own any of the kingdom Hearts characters. But I only own the name Cera, and Destiny(uhhh, kindaXD), that is all.

Chapter two:

Going to start packing

_Dear Journal,_

_Hi, ugh.... My day was very weird. First I tried to accept that I was saved, but know everyone is trying to kill me(not that kind of kill), and convincing me that He is not real!!! I hate this, I finally start to feel special that someone really loves me soo much, and cares for me no matter what. ::Sigh:: I really wish my mom was here to support me. Until then I'll talk to you latter._

_Sora Hikari_

As the young brunette put his journal away to his desk, he started to read his gift that this youth pastor gave him for reading. The book was titled "You're Guardian Angel", Sora admired the picture in front of the book. He admires the golden-silver wings, the beauty of the face the angel was carrying, and the very silky outfit.

"I wonder if they really do exist?"

The young brunette opened the book and started to read the pages. He really likes the pictures that were shown in the few pages he read. He really got interested reading the book, until he remembered to do his homework.

"Okay, I really have to stop reading the book....can't.....stop....reading....aww...screw the homework-crap!". "Wait... I GOT AN EXAM TOMORROW !!"

Sora is a fifteen-year old boy that used to be a rebel like a drug addicted gangster. His mother died about three years ago from a car crash when the father was driving drunk. His father was arrested, and Sora was sended with his uncle Cid Highwind, the brother of the mother of Sora. Sora was completely miserable and started to hang with the wrong crew. But a week ago, Sora was waking on a street until he found this church and found a really nice guy that invited Sora to join the chapel. Sora rented his sins and wants to start a new life. He stopped hanging with his friends, but they got so mad that they started to pick on him.

Sora was consider to be an outcast from the school.

One hour latter.....

"Okay, I've finished my homework, finished studying....uh...kinda. Okay I'm tired, gotta get some sleep",Sora thought in a lazy manner.

"Hey Riku, what are you doing?, asked Cera in a childish manner".

"What does it seem like it?", responded a very annoyed Riku.

"Wait...I know that, I was asking like were are you going at a short time notice", replied Cera.

"Well, boss told me that it's time to go to my real job, guardian angel thing".

"That is so cool!, I wish I was one too" wined Cera.

"Yeah, well you were trained to be a messenger angel, as for Destiny the same",

"So you're leaving without saying goodbye to me and Destiny?"

"No, I've already explained to her, and told her good bye with a hug of course", Riku replied while packing his clothes in his carriage bag.

"What about-...", Cera was cut off when Riku responded Cera with a hug while he whispered to her ear.

"Cera... I'm going to really gonna miss you a lot friend". "I'm going to miss you too devious angel", replied in a sweet yet childish voice.

Riku stepped back and waved goodbye to Cera as he was starting to vanish into mid air.

"So, this is the house that I have to stay to protect the human boy, hmmm, not a bad place to live on".

The angel stepped in the open window and made himself right at home. Riku was in Sora's room. He saw the human boy sleeping peacefully in his bed. The room was really messy and not organized. But he found a spot to settle down.

"I wonder how he looks like"?

The angel stepped close to the bed were the boy rested in a peaceful slumber.

"So, this is the guy that I have to protect, he looks pretty cute...ugh...for a mortal kind of way". As the angel watched the boy breath and move, he heard a mumble out of Sora's mouth. "I want a kiss pretty please"?, "Hmn so you want a kiss huh? I'll give you one".

Riku leaned forward and gave a human a kiss on the forehead. "Good night Sora, and don't worry, I'll protect you with all I have, It's a promise".

Finally finished my chapter, until then(I love this phraseXD) please, some reviews for appreciation for the human girl?


	3. Sora's dream

Hey everyone! I fixed the problem on my first chapter and I totally love all of my readers who totally love this fic. I love you guysXD.

::Disclaimer:: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts character at all ok? OKAY!!!

**Chapter 3**

Sora's dream

Riku watched the young brunet boy sleeping on a bed. He really wanted to know more about him, about Sora's living life, what he usually does what he likes, but most of all, Riku wants to be notice by the human boy.

Riku has a special a ability to enter to any dreams to advise or say something to anyone he wanted. Riku's thought for a moment if he wants to go into Sora's dream. Have a little chat, make something good out of it to understand more.

Riku reached out his hand and cupped Sora's forehead . The angel went through the boy's head went into the boy's imagination where Sora's dream lied in wait.

**SORA'S POV**

"**where am I"?, I'm in a very odd looking place, very peaceful, very...nice. As I walked into the green pasture, I find a guy. I see him sitting on top of a slanted tree, watching the lake as interest. I walk by and introduce myself. "Hi, my name is Sora", I said. The unknown stranger looked at me and gave a smirk. "My name is Riku", he replied.**

**Me and Riku were getting to know each other more and more by the second. Id never felt close to a guy or stranger like this. I never seen a guy like him. I really like his white silver hair. His eyes are aqua green, which I find myself starring into those depths of his eyes. Your eyes are the same beautiful color aqua blue as the lake I admire", Riku said. For a moment I felt my cheeks burning...wait... I think I'm blushing. I never felt this way before from a guy that I barely met. Yet I fell like I met him over years. **

**We both walked on the strange place ,which I call paradise. Riku holds one of my hands and says "I will be your guardian, and I will protect you from any harm, I promise". He's my angel.**

**END OF POV**

**RIKU'S POV**

**I enjoy talking to the one I have to protect...Sora. Felt this way before. I mean, I have two friends, Cera and Destiny. I know them for years, but this feeling... I-I can't explain it. I think I like him, I'm starting to have feelings for a human boy. **

**::sigh::, Alright, I think its time to leave. I step away from Sora's head of imagination. I see that he's still sound asleep, but I see the sun rising from his window. Well, I guess this is a new day to stars. I ruffle the boy's massive spiky hair and give him a light kiss on his cheek. "Remember my promise, Sora".**

**END OF POV**

**::1 HOUR LATTER::**

As Sora awoken from his slumber. He searched under his bed and around his room for his friend. Sora didn't found anything in sight. It was all a dream. The place were he was, the boy that he met, was all a dream. "Riku..." Sora got up from his bed and got ready for school, unaware that someone else was on his room watching every little thin he does. Sora went down stairs and rushed to get a meal.

"Aw great, I'm going to be late for school again, hmp, I bet I'm going to get lecture from the old hag of the carrot-haired witch".

Sora ran to the bus stop to get a ride on the bus. He did got there in time, but he knows that someone is going to block his way of getting in trouble.

"Great here comes my friends, or should I say bullies".

He heh, cliff hangers don't you guys love themXD!!!! Okay chapter three is finally done but please send reviews!!!!


	4. Miserable life, I wan't to scream!

Hey what's going on everyone! Sorry I haven't updated sooner TT I was busy with school's stuff.

Riku: She as being lazy.

Sora: Yup, she only played her GBA with the KH CoM

RiSo: Yeah, well…

Riku: LAZY!!!!

Cera: Hey at least she's rewarding something good for all!

Sora: well, she has a point

Cera: of course I do .

Riku: Not you Cera . 

Cera: I sometimes feel that I'm not appreciated here . 

RiSo: Nah, that's probably the burrito that you ate two hours ago.

Cera: I think I should stop eating that.

Sora: Hey Cera, isn't your name misspelled. Isn't it suppose to be spelled Sarah?

Riku: Nope, her real name is Cera.

RiSo: I know that a lot of readers have been wondering that if I misspelled Cera's name.

Cera: That's my name!

RiSo: Its not, now who wants to shout out the disclaimers today?

Sora: I do!

RiSo: Okay be my guest, but before you do that just want to say that the reward is that I made this chapter long. Hope everyone enjoys this . Take it away Sora!

Sora: Alright ::clears throat:: DISCLAIMER!! Don't own the KH characters, Squareenix is the true owner. She only owns her laptop, and the name Cera, Destiny, and Shelly.

WARNING this story is SHONEN-AI fic. If you guys don't know what this means, it means guyxguy lovey dovey thingy, plus mild language! Plus when Riku is talking in the story, it will be **bold!**

Riku: Hey you did great. Next one is mine:: hugs Sora::

Sora: ::blushes:: aww thanks!

Chapter 4

Miserable life, I want to scream!

::NA/ remember that we left off on a cliffhanger::

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the traitor who left us all hanging on the police's hand to arrest us. And the bastard's name is Sora", mocked a red auburn hair girl. She is a very attractive, cerulean eyes girl, with short-lengthen hair, but her clothing was more like what a slut would wear. Short mini skirt, with a short belly revealing shirt.

"Yah, I guess the litl' traitor came here so we can show him a lesson ya?", barked a very angry, red-head, teen-age boy. The type of clothing he wears looks more like a gangster clothing. Baggy pants, baggy shirt, and a huge pendant necklace (NA/ bling bling!)

"Why would he leave us nothing?", asked a very angry dirty blond hair boy, with baby blue eyes, but concealed them by wearing a black baseball cap, holding his mass of spikes in front of his face, plus wearing gangster black and blue clothes.

"Please to meet you. Kairi, Tidus, Wakka", replied Sora in a calm way.

Sora was just ignoring the three of them, trying to just forget his past life of how awful he responded all this huge mess. It made matters even worse when these three assholes reminded Sora of his past life. He never did liked the things he used to do. The pressure responded more on fights, drugs, stealing, etc. Sora feels as if no one is protecting him at all. He grabs his backpack, pulls the zipper down and grabs his MP3 player and listens to some of the songs he downloaded.

"This might help me to ignore", Sora thought. "Damn, I hate it when I have to sit alone in the bus, make me look more like an outcast from this arm pitt, hell of a bus.", Sora cursed under his breath. Although, there is someone sitting next to him telling him to just ignore the humans.

"Sora, just calm down and relax, you're different now. You have to forget about you're past," Riku spoke into Sora's mind.

The bus finally stopped after a few detours picking up other students. It was a miserable bus ride. Tidus and Wakka just kept kicking Sora's seat while kairi kept glaring Sora out. Kairi and Sora were together once, but Kairi dumped him when she found out that he's gay.

Sora stood up from his seat and walked out of the buss to proceed to his first period class. Just then, Sora felt strong arms grasping his fragile body, Wakka locked Sora's arms and Tidus has a hold of Sora's neck. Both boys thrown him on the ground, and started kicking Sora everywhere around the lower region and higher region of his body. Wakka grabbed Sora's shirt collard and spoke these words, "this is for leaving us man". Then he punched him on his cheek. Sora winced in pain, trying not to mope or let a tear drop from all the pain caused to Sora. When Sora thought he was a goner, two securities walked by to check if any students are ditching school or fights. Although the gang wanted to finish the job, they decided to finish it at another time, and ran away, but before that, Tidus spoke, "This is not over Sora, we will take our revenge", and ran off before securities catch them.

Sora stood up and dusted off the dirt off his pants. The securities just walked by as if nothing ever happened. "Well, at least no one saw me into this mess", Sora thought. He was wrong, his angel saw everything, he didn't like this at all.

"**_Great, the so-called 'Guardian angel' can't even help the poor guy out of a fight. What can I do to help him?"_, **cried Riku in a worried tone.

"_**I really wish I can be part of his miserable life and help him out".**_

"Sora, you're fifteen minutes late from class", barked the teacher.

"Sorry Mrs. Campbell, I was…",Sora was cut off by the angry teacher.

"Just got to your seat!, oh yeah, because of your failure to come to class in time, you get an 'F' on your test", exclaimed the teacher.

"WHAT?!, I've studied at night for this shit, its not fair for you to fa…", once again cut off.

"Do you want me to fail you for the rest of the mid-semester Mr. Hikary?", teased the evil witch of a teacher.

"No ma'am".

"Good, now sit down so I can give you your punishment latter on", the teacher gave an evil grim, while poor little Sora was shaving a hell of a time.

Mrs. Campbell is Sora's Algebra 1 teacher. Sora has her as a teacher for almost two years because when he was a freshman, he failed his class due to missing homework and ditching the class. A lot of the Students call her 'witch of the dotted carrots' because she has orange hair, and her skin is pale with freckles.NA: Sorry if I offended some you guys, but I'm just trying to make a villain in Algebra XD

While Sora was grabbing his seat, he picked up a book out from his backpack and began reading were he left off from last night's chapter.

**SORA'S POV (_bold italic means Riku's kind of way talking to Sora)_**

**So, angels wear robes as their clothes, have very beautiful wings, and they have pretty much important jobs. Hmm…, sounds like their jobs are very lousy.**

"_**LOUSY?!, our jobs are very hard to work thank you very much!"**_

**I mean, c'mon they barely lift a finger to do a miracle people. They pretty much have a very easy job handle, I bet that one angel can't handle this job of being a teen-age human.**

"_**Well, I accept you challenge, but one problem Einstein, NO ONE CAN SEE ME, EVEN YOU!!" **_

**Although, I really wish I can see that mysterious looking guy from my dream again.**

"_**Miss me already Sora?'**_

**What was hi name again?**

"_**Riku"**_

**Uh… Roka?**

"_**Riku"**_

**Uh… Rike?**

"_**Riku"**_

**Uh… Riky?**

"_**RIKU!!!"**_

**Oh wait its…**

"_**Yes?"**_

**Its…**

"_**YES?!"**_

**ITS RIKA!**

"_**YYYEEENOOO! ITS RIKU!!, but its close, I think."**_

**Well I guess I can't remember, but hey, back to the book!**

"_**Laidback."**_

**I only flip a few pages until I find this picture. It looks like an angel instructing other angels**

"_**Hey, it's a picture of Leon!"**_

**Wow, he sure looks hot!**

**_WHAAAT?!?! WHAT ABOUT ME?!?! _(end of POV)**

::School bell rings::

"Okay students, that's the bell everyone go to second period", said Mrs. Campbell in a cheery mood.

"Wow, she sure can change her mood". Thought Sora. "Damn she's scary".

(Weeks latter)

"Awww, I miss Riku kun", wined Cera. A dark brunette messenger angel, with dark brown eyes.

"I miss devious Riku", moped Destiny. A light brunette messenger angel with light, hazel eyes.

"Wow girls, it has been what, like, 12 DAYS when he left and you guys are starting to miss him?!, exclaimed Shelly. A tall, dirty blond, warrior angel, with baby blue eyes.

"Don't you miss him Shelly?", asked Destiny.

"YES I DO!", cried Shelly.

"Heaven here isn't the same without Rik…",Cera was cut off when Aeris the secretary called Cera, Shelly, and Destiny's name to report to the office immediately.

"Okay, what have both of you guys done while involving me into trouble?", asked a concerned Blond.

"Nothing at the moment", replied Destiny.

"I'm not sure, but I got this feeling that involves with Riku", quoted Cera.

The three of the angels past by the waiting room and went strait to the office to approach the Boss.

"Urm… you called us Sir?", asked Shelly.

"Yes dears, I have something planned for a long time, and I have you three and Leon to work together for this", explained the Lord.

"Does this involve Riku on this type of job Messiah?", asked Cera with a smirk.

"The Lord responded with a smile, and replied, Your senses are becoming more powerful than you suspect". Leon approached the office and asked, "you called my Lord?". The Lord replied to take a seat with the rest of the angels.

The Lord spoke, "Alright angels, I know you might think this might be difficult to do, but I've been working on this for many Centuries, and I hoped that the results will work splendid with my five most worthy an reliable angels from Heaven, and Earth. You may of heard a human say that angels might be angels disguised as mortal beings right?".

All angels agreed on the question.

"Well this is the plan".

The Messiah explained their new job and new ability to work on. Cera had to appear like a normal human girl with long, wavy hair, and lighter hair tone with light bronze skin. Leon had to disguised himself as a human adult with medium length hair with bottom spike hair, Dark brown hair color, with blue gray eyes and he still had his old scars still on his body like the one he has on his middle of his face from the last wars he had with demons from his last job of being the leader of the Warriors. Shelly has to be the new guardian angel for Sora, and Destiny has to take a message and a package for Riku.

All angels agreed on their new jobs, but Leon was concerned on one thing.

"Sir, who will take my place as the leader for all angels?".

The Lord smiled and responded, "Auron will take your place as the new leader and I know you trust him for this job".

"I do Sir and thank You", responded Leon.

"Well then, what are we all waiting for? Lets get started!, shouted Cera in a cheerful voice".

Yay!!!!! I finished my chapter XD

Riku: ::Shakes a review can:: "Reviews for the lonely soul of a girl?


	5. That silver hair

**Chapter 5**

_That silver hair…_

_Two weeks past…_

After two weeks past, misery for the young brunet, Riku, the guardian angel, has understood how much trouble is to protect his human. He was just **too **miserable to still call "the greatest gift of all is the gift of living life" . He never thought how much problem, pain, and desperation comes close to an early age as a teenager.

"OOFT!" _blood droppings from the brunet's mouth. _

"And that's for abandoning us on our job!", Wakka exclaimed.

"NNH!" _Stepped on the stomach._

"That's for betraying all of us…, His eyes soften, "I thought I could trust you", Tidus spoke.

Sora stood up and between pants, he spoke, "well… re…remember that to…to not trust anyone…" By hearing these words, Tidus stood still, and glared at Sora, then walked off if there is nothing interesting to seek. Wakka followed Tidus behind and also walked off. Sora, forcing himself walk back home and hopefully he'll finish all of his homework in time and take a short nap.

Sora trying his best to walk home, he notice a sign on his neighbor's yard, "_For Sale By Owner_". He stood still and remembered that there was an ambulance last week. There were rumors That the old lady from the house used to live with her husband, but because of the death of her husband, she became depressed and lonely, so she died from a heart attack. And her last wish was to live close again with her husband.

Sora cleared his mind and started to walk to his house, well, his uncle's house. He shocked the knob to see if he was lucky enough to sneak in the house so his uncle won't start lecturing again.

"Well, well, well , what do we have here?"

"_Uh oh, trouble_"

"**_Uh oh, trouble", _**Riku spoke.

"What in the world just happened to you, Sora?", asked a concerned blonde.

"uh…nothing". He lied. Walking directly to the stairs, and close to leave, Cid, his uncle stopped Sora from leaving the living room. Sora shook his head, "look uncle I really don't want to talk right now. I'm tired, restless just please stop lecturing me?" Cid shook his head as a response. He pulled his nephew and showed him to sit at the couch. Sora sat and started to whine like a little kid. "Look Sora, I'm very worried of you. I know I've been ignoring yah but I have been seeing you very differently. Since I remember you moving in with me, you started to do shit that I don't even want to know. You've been sneaking out over your window, but I wouldn't even do shit about it". Cid went over his pocket and grabbed his cigarette pack and lid a cigarette. He went on. "I saw some great improvement over you for the past few weeks, and that's good because…." He paused and went to his pocket again and grabbed a crumbled up letter with his home address.

"Because next week, we got a visit from your Aunt Lily next week, and I hope you act casual, and good, well most importantly good kid, Right?"

"…"

"Sora", Cid cocked his head to see his slumbered nephew.

"…cheese cake please"

"SORA DAMN IT WAKE UP!"

A smirk crept up on the brunet, then a huge cheesy smile. "He he… just kidding uncle, but can you next time make your speeches more longer?" Sora sarcastically asked.

"ha ha Sora, but seriously just be good for onc-". He stopped talking when he notice a bruise in his bottom lip. "Sora, what the fuck happened to you!" Sora, stood pale, and spoke, "uh yeah I had PE and the ball hit me on the face". Cid l cocked hid head and accepted the answer. "Okay, you head not mine, anyway, want dinner at seven?"

"Nah, I have to leave at chapel today".

"Chapel, since when did you became a Christian?" Cid Asked.

"Since you stopped worrying about my head, now leave my food in the fridge".

"Okay", Cid flatly responded.. He stood up and walked at the kitchen, while Sora started jogging at his bed room.

Sora opened his journal and grabbed one of his pens from his messy desk to start writing. He was already done with homework so he has a lot more time to write homework, and go to youth chapel at 7:00. And the alarm clock says it's just 4:38 pm.

_Dear Journal,_

_Like always, problems with them again, this has been going for about weeks, probably like a month. It's been hard for me to keep up with the heavy load that they keep handing to me. Homework has been turning out to be harder than the second. But lately I ask my self, why do I worry for homework n' stuff? Well, maybe cuz I'm changing more since that night at the alley, when Me, Wakka, Tidus, and some other guys I don't even know were going to this hardware shop to steal the manager's computer, some anonymous guy called the cops on us. We all ran for it for the sake of our already fucked up records. Wakka, and Tidus didn't made it, not even the guys that I don't even know. But lucky for me, I made it safe by finding this little church at the main street. I ran inside when I found a lot of guys, and girls all gather up hearing messages that this blond with light blue eyes was telling them. His name is Cloud Strife, Youth pastor and pastor's cousin. He asked me to join and have a seat at one of the available seats. He started talking about forgiveness of one another and other stuffs. I started to like what he was saying, but at the same time I was worried of what happened to Tidus and Wakka. Well, I had to let it go because they never done anything for me, so why do I bother? While I was around them, Cloud asked me to stand up and introduce myself, he even asked me of why am I here. I said my name is Sora Hikary, and that I'm here because of an old friend requested for me to come. I lied, cuz no one ever told me about this place. Ah well, they never asked me who was the person, so I'm good with that. I started to like this place, and Cloud asked me to come by every Wednesdays to hang out and here words that the Father tells us. He gave me two books, one was a teen study bible, and the other one was the book explaining about angels 'n stuff. I like the book with the angels. Makes me think if the same guy that I keep seeing every day in my dreams is my angel? I never seen anyone like him before, I mean, I never seen his face before. Is he truly the angel God has send me to be with? I really don't know… but right know I feel an intension to sleep so badly. So I'll leave you know._

_Sora_

Sora closed his journal, and put it inside of his desk drawer, then stood up, and walked by his bed and lazily fell on his messy covers from his bed. He stood thinking about his last dreams with that mysterious youth. "_Those eyes… there so mesmerizing to even explain….", _Sora thought. While staring at the blank ceiling, he fell into deep slumber. Riku, who was sitting next to Sora's bed, he got up from his lazy state, and got close to Sora's face. "I guess it's time to meet up, Sora", Riku spoke for one more time, and he went inside of Sora's dream again to visit him, the only way to communicate with him.

_Sora's Point of view:_

_I'm once again, In the same place were I meet him, but only this time, I'm waiting for him. For the mesmerizing person. I'm sitting at the treetop, like how I usually meet him at. But this time I'm all alone… there no one next to me. He's not here….._

"_Sora!"_

_I hear someone calling my name. I turn around and I smile, It's him. What Should I say! Should I say hi to him? Should I act cool and collected and shouldn't say anything? Should I-_

"_ah there you are, I was getting worried that I wouldn't see you here", he spoke_

_I tried saying something, but I was distracted by the embrace he was giving me. He felt so warm…. So real…._

"_So what do you want to do know that I'm here with you?"_

"_I don't know, how about swimming over the lake?" I asked. He gave a smile as an answer. He took my hand and safely pulled me off from my comfy position from the tree. He turned around and took his shirt off. His skin looked so beautiful, no scratches. His skin looked so smooth and paled, but muscular. I felt in awed when his hair touched that delicate skin of his. Wait… a-am I …. Falling in….in love? No. It can't be….am I? But that means…_

"_Sora, are you okay?"_

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

"GAH!…OOF!"

Alarm clock was on while the brunet fell from the bead, and landed straight on the floor. It was already time to go to youth group in half an hour. The brunet stood up from the floor, muttering curses beneath his breath. He didn't had time for this. He gets his bible, his CD player, and leaves his bedroom. Alone stood a very pissed angel with a sulk on his face.

:Authors noters:

Hi everyone, Im sorry it tooked me so long to put this chapter, but im not giving up on this story yet! There's gonna be a few twist In this story so prepare for it!

:next chapter:

Sora falls asleep, but this time, he doesn't meet his dear friend. Next house some new neighbors are moving in. Who are they? Stay tune to find out!


End file.
